In the aforesaid copending application Ser. No. 463,697-Klappert et al, there is disclosed and claimed a method of making amorphous metal cores for transformers that involves making up packets of amorphous metal strip and then wrapping these packets about an arbor to build up a core form. When the core form is removed from the arbor, it has a window where the arbor was located, and the packets surround this window. Each packet comprises a plurality of groups of amorphous metal strip, and each group comprises many thin layers of strip.
In the aforesaid application Ser. No. 463,697, the groups from which the packets are assembled are derived from a composite strip comprising many thin layers of amorphous metal strip typically about 1 mil in thickness, stacked in superposed relationship. The composite strip is out into sections, and these sections are stacked one upon the other to form a packet.
The method disclosed in the aforesaid application Ser. No. 463,697 for stacking the groups to form the packets is relatively slow because each section of strip within a group, after being cut to the proper length, is first advanced to a predetermined position and is then transported laterally to a stacking position on a carrier. Laterally transporting the sections or groups to their stacking positions is a time-consuming operation and, moreover, requires relatively complicated apparatus for its implementation.